What is Love
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Grant reflects on the three loves of his life.


**Title: **What is Love?  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** Skyeward with their babies  
**Summary:** Grant reflects on the three loves of his life.  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes: **Here is the final installment of _Keeping Up with the Wards_. I will of course write lots more dumb family fluff but this is it for this little idea I originally had for this version of their family.

Grant never thought he'd be here, never thought someone so small could wrap him around her little finger but here he was; he had a wife who challenged him every day, a little girl who was somehow even more stubborn than her mother, and this tiny little innocent darling who looked at him like he was everything.

And he wanted to be everything. To be the protector he was always meant to be. Sure, he'd done okay so far but now there was another life he was responsible for and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't still terrified.

He was glad his girls had Skye to look up to because God knew he wasn't a role model but Skye was perfect. She was everything a child could want in a mother and his girls were so lucky to have her.

Grant glanced over to where Skye lay with a sleeping Alice in her arms and smiled. He remembered when Skye was all he had, when she was still everything. She was the first person he'd ever loved and he never could have dreamed of having more than her because he knew he didn't deserve it. He still had to pinch himself every single morning to make sure this was all real and not a figment of his imagination.

She'd chosen him, she'd given him this life, and he loved her for it. She was his soulmate and these two little angels were the loves of his life.

He held Alison closer and pressed a kiss to her tiny knuckle. He tried not to think of the brother and sister he'd lost but it was hard not to. He wished they could have been a normal family, that they were still here, that they could be here to know their nieces. But at least they had the family they'd made for themselves.

"Daddy loves you, angel," he whispered fondly. He wished she could stay this way forever. They were so innocent. He wished he could keep her safe forever, keep her from growing up and feeling pain and regret. He knew he was an overprotective bastard but his girls deserved it.

Besides, he was nothing compared to Skye. He knew full well how far his wife would go to protect her ducklings if she had to and he was scared for anyone who dared to try.

"Life isn't easy, baby girl. It will kill you. It's full of heartbreak and disappointment and failures but no matter what happens your mommy and I will always be here for you. We love you more than anything. And you know what else? You have a big sister who loves you and will always protect you. You're a very lucky little girl."

Grant thought he saw her lips move and he took that as a 'yes daddy'.

"She's four hours old, Grant, is it really time to give her that talk," Skye asked weakly.

He glanced over to find her trying to sit up without waking Alice. He moved to her side and offered her a trade. Skye took Alison happily with a smile while Grant carefully lifted Alice into his arms. She stirred but immediately buried her face in his neck and went right back to sleep. Poor kiddo, she'd had a trying day.

"She's so beautiful," Skye whispered as he took a seat on the edge of her bed.

"She looks like you."

"That's what you said about the last one; no, this one looks more like you."

"Poor kid."

Skye glanced up with a smile. "Stop."

"Think this one will be a handful, too?"

"She's ours, she will be."

He smiled and leaned over to press his lips to hers. "I promise, next time, I'm not leaving your side."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

Grant met her eyes and he realized he still loved her as much as he had in the beginning, maybe even more. "Because, you can't keep your hands off of me." Skye's laughter filled the room. Oh yeah, he definitely loved her more now than he did then.

"Let's see how having two works out, then you can see if we can pencil in some time alone."

He lifted one hand up to stroke her cheek lovingly. "You're the love of my life, rookie. I don't deserve you."

"Maybe not," Skye whispered with a hint of a smile. "But lucky for you I love you too much to care."

"You're right, I am lucky."

And they lived.


End file.
